The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a system and method for monitoring a back light module, and a related apparatus.
Usually, after a back light module is activated, an intensity of output light (also called “intensity of back light”) from the back light module is rapidly increased above a preset value, and then slowly decreased and maintained at the preset value, as shown in FIG. 1. As the intensity of back light is above the preset value within the time period it is increased and decreased, the back light module may waste many electric energies, and cause some pixels to be saturated.
Generally, the back light module may be used as a light source that provides output light to a panel of a mobile device. Since the panel may be activated and deactivated by a user of the mobile device frequently, the back light module may also be activated and deactivated frequently, and thus the back light module may waste more energies. In addition, the battery capacity of the mobile device is limited, and thus, the energy waste may be more serious.